narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuo Uchiha
Kazuo Uchiha is a member of the Uchiha Clan and ANBU Black Ops of Kumogakure. Fleeing from Konoha with his family at a young age, Kazuo was wrecked with guilt for years due to not knowing of his younger brother's fate, and his guilt over leaving the boy Drove a wedge between him and his parents. Possessing great skill with blades and ninjutsu, Kazuo would eventually be even nominated for the position of Raikage in his illustrious shinobi career. Personality Morally upright like his little brother, Kazuo protested violently against his parents' decision to leave his little brother at the hands of the clan while they escaped together. Kazuo however was also a very loyal son, following his parents' order to the letter but eventually distancing himself from them due to his disapproval towards their actions. Naturally polite and soft spoken, Kazuo was a pleasant character naturally. He was however a highly vocal person when confronted with injustices, rarely ever letting a crime which passed before him go unpunished. Kazuo was also a very polished individual, who carried himself in a very dignified and gentlemanly manner. His manners were so perfect to the extremes that they were a running joke in Kumogakure, with people playfully referring to him as "The Polite Giant". Kazuo also was capable of holding the trust others placed in him very well, never coming short on his promises, or divulging secrets which were entrusted to him. These traits led to him becoming one of the Fourth Raikage's advisors, where vows of secrecy were necessary to facilitate the ruling of the Village. Appearance Kazuo donned the standard Kumo vest, wearing an additional ANBU mask as well. He had very short, almost balding hair and was very tall like his younger brother and father. Kazuo had dark eyes and facial hair, with a katana sheathed on his back. While he and his brother looked different, Kazuo was still goodlooking and sharp featured. He was stockier and more muscular and evenmuch taller than his younger brother and father, and very much taller as well. Abilities As an ANBU level ninja, Kazuo was a very proficient shinobi, who would also get nominated to be Raikage in his later years. Kazuo specialised in ninjutsu, and held a reputation for ending fights quickly. Feared as the Righteous Flash, Kazuo was very proficient with the Lightning and Fire Releases. He was also a cunning tactician, capable of organising his village's defence and even turn the odds in unfavourable situations. Possessing massive amounts of brute strength, Kazuo was also capable of singlehandedly delivering killing blows with his fists alone, or smashing concrete pillars with only two punches. When in his Lightning Release Armour, Kazuo's strength reached new levels as they were boosted by the momentum which his speed granted him. These attacks in the mode enabled Kazuo to even knock out a behemoth summon with only one uppercut. Able to combat all types of enemies, Kazuo's wealth of experience held him in good stead against opponents of varying strengths. The Uchiha's tremendous skill also allowed him to fight his foes usually without his Sharingan, and when he did use it, the fight would be almost instantaneously over. He was also able to defeat powerful shinobi like Setsuna Yuki without too much effort, further highlighting his skill. Ninjutsu Well versed in his clan's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Kazuo possessed the ability to manipulate the magnitude and volume of flames that he produced, making even basic attacks turn much deadlier. Also well versed with the Lightning Release, Kazuo utilised these two elemental transformations in tandem to create a varied form of attack which he based on unpredictability. For example, Kazuo could also create a giant oven like structure with the Lightning Release and then create a fire inside, roasting a target to a burning, dead crisp. Kazuo's ultimate two abilities were his Lightning Release Chakra Mode(which was taught to him by the Fourth Raikage) and his Chidori. These two attacks granted him a near-impenetrable defence and incredible attack. Kazuo's usage of the two were said to be roughly on par with both the Raikage in terms of both speed and strength. His mastery of the Chidori also extended to shape transformation, being able to use the Chidori as a spear and quickly fire senbon-like electrical projectiles which could take enemies off guard quickly. True to his skill in taijutsu, Kazuo was also capable of utilising the Lightning Release: Lariat, albeit on a weaker level than Killer B and A. This Lariat was still strong enough to kill opponents, however. Sharingan Having access to the Sharingan, Kazuo was highly skilled at mimicking his opponents as well as dodging their attacks due to the gifts the Kekkei Genkai offered. Kazuo worked masterfully with his eyes, capable of keeping up with large groups of enemies, evading their attacks and taking them out with precise slashes of his blade. When faced with enemies who possessed blinding speed, Kazuo's Sharingan again enabled him to avoid attacks and quickly launch counters, eventhough at times the body could not move as fast as the Sharingan read an enemy's movements. This was because the lightning chakra afforded to Kazuo by his Lightning Release Body Armour, as his neurological system was stimulated by the lightning chakra, enabling his body to react at incredible speeds matching the tracking abilities of the Sharingan. The Sharingan also proved useful when he wielded his blades, enabling him to intensify his attacks while easily keeping track of any counter attacks his enemy could launch at him. With his Sharingan, Kazuo also possessed the ability to use the generic Genjutsu this visual gift afforded him. These Genjutsu were used mainly for interrogative purposes, and were rarely utilised by him in battle. Kazuo could however paralyse an enemy the moment he locked eyes with the opponent, displaying his skill with the Dōjutsu. Against other users of the Sharingan like his brother, Kazuo displayed that his skills with his eyes were truly at a different level, able to momentarily paralyse the latter to create openings for attacks, while Densetsu openly admitted that his brother's usage of the Sharingan was 'unbelievably incredible'. Background Things were going well for Kazuo and his family until the day his parents had a spat with several high ranking members of the Uchiha Clan. Kazuo's parents were against many of the policies that the Clan was adopting, and were disappointed with the disharmonious things the clan were plotting After this, Kazuo's family became outcasts and were treated very badly by their clansmen. Eventually, things deteriorated badly and a murder attempt on Kazuo's father was launched by several fanatical members of the clan. As the Uchiha controlled the police force, the family was out of options. Informing the Hokage of their decision to leave Konoha (the Uchiha would continue to target the family if they stayed in Konoha), Kazuo, his brother and parents prepared to leave. However the Uchiha were not content. As Kazuo's father, Fumio knew too much about the going ons of the clan, letting Fumio and his family go scott-free was a risk to their plans of revolt. They threatened Fumio and told him to hand over his youngest son, Densetsu to them as part of a deal. If Fumio ever blurted any of the secrets of the Clan out, Densetsu was die. Understandably, Fumio was enraged and more so was Kazuo. However more Uchiha members arrived and put Kazuo's mother, Suzume, at knife point. Forced to agree, Fumio handed Densetsu over to his clansmen, with a stern warning that if his son was harmed, he would kill all of them. Before departing, Fumio and the rest advised Densetsu and told him to stay strong, as his family would always be waiting for him. The tearful child was in shock that he was being abandoned, but Kazuo approached him and told him that they were brothers, and the day would come soon where Kazuo came back for him. Fumio would go on and secretly meet with the Hokage personally before leaving, asking for him to watch over Densetsu and keep him away from the Uchiha, while Kazuo and his family settled down at Kumo under the guise of losing loyalty to Konoha due to in-clan spats and fights. While mistrust towards the family was commonplace, the three earned their stay after slowly integrating into the society, seemingly ditching their former allegiances and showcasing their respective skills. There, Kazuo slowly moved through the ranks in Kumogakure in a ten year timeframe, his prodigious skill attracting an offer to join ANBU, which he did not refuse. There, he established himself as one of Kumogakure's most skilled ninja, while also forging friendships with ninja like Darui and even the Fourth Raikage, who were drawn in by his sterling personality. Eventually he was promoted to the rank of ANBU Captain, assigned personally to be one of those overseeing the protection of Kumogakure's borders. Part II Quotes "Sometimes the cons ''will outweigh the pros, but if those pros are worth fighting for, you simply don't ask questions; you jump in and fight, saving plans and consequences for later."'' (Kazuo to Motoi) "The Mangekyō Sharingan, along with the legendary black flames and even Susanoo! Little brother, you truly have grown, haven't you? You didn't even know our clan's Fireball Jutsu when I first saw you, but suddenly you appear in Bingo Books, taking down S-Rank criminals with literally every normal villager in the Five Great Nations and beyond singing praises for you! Truly, I'm proud of you, so proud." (To Densetsu, after meeting him more than 10 years later) Trivia *Kazuo loves sleeping, drawing and listening to music. *Kazuo hates loud noises, loud music, cold climates and arguments. *Kazuo likes all types of food in general, having no actual favourite meal. *Being among one of the most established villagers in Kumogakure despite being an immigrant, Kazuo has completed 78 missions for Kumo in total: 0 E-Rank, 2 D-Rank, 8 C-Rank, 59 B-Rank, 7 A-Rank, 2 S-Rank.